Conventional spot light assemblies have included a support tube which is journalled and mounted upon a frame, a handle assembly secured to the tube at one end, and a head assembly secured to the other end of the tube for mounting a spot light. Rotation of the handle assembly in a vertical plane effects a corresponding adjustment of the spot light in a vertical plane. Conventional spot light assemblies also include a rotatable drive shaft within the tube with its ends extending into the handle assembly and head assembly. An upright within the head assembly provides a mounting for the spot light. Intermeshing gear means in a conventional manner are respectively mounted upon the handle upon opposite ends of the drive shaft and on the stud for connection with the spot light whereby rotation of the handle in a horizontal plane effects corresponding rotation of the spot light in a horizontal plane.
This is the basic conventional structure of normal vehicle spot light assemblies whereby upon the interior of the vehicle, universal adjustment of the handle assembly is adapted to cause universal adjustment of the spot light upon the exterior of the vehicle.